In many cases, software products are sold or licensed to customers. For example, a software provider might either sell a software product for a fixed price or sell a subscription to use the software product. In some cases, a license might be purchased that allows the customer to use the software product for some duration of time (e.g., six months or one year). In other cases, a subscription might be purchased that charges for use of the software product based on the amount of time that the software product is executed. For instance, customers may be charged an amount that is based upon the amount of time that the software product executes within a service provider network. In some cases, however, charging customers based on the amount of time a software product is executed might not represent the actual value provided by the execution of the software product.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.